Don't let me go
by xBenzo
Summary: Les pensées de Derek, plongé dans un profond coma.


**DON'T LET ME GO**

HOLA LADIES AND GENTLEMAAAAAAAN -un mélange d'espagnol et anglais, oui oui c'est très courant-

Note : Après avoir lu beaucoup de fiction, drabbles, os et tout ça sur Sterek et autres, je me lance enfin -je sais que tout le monde m'attendais (ou pas..)-

Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, si j'aurais des reviews etc mais bon, autant tenté..

Désolé si il y a des fautes, je n'ai pas de bêta, et oui j'en recherche une si ça intéresse.

Donc voilà, mon tout premier one shot!

Résumé : Les pensées de Derek, plongé dans un profond coma.

Rating : T

J'ouvre les yeux.

Je suis dans une pièce, il y a de la fumée blanche, j'ai froid. Moi Derek Hale, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai froid. Vraiment très froid, je frotte mes mains glacées entre elles. Je me regarde de haut en bas, je suis en tenue d'hôpital, je ne comprends pas trop. Je lève la tête et vois une porte, je commence à marcher, j'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverais jamais, j'essaye de courir mais je n'y arrive pas, comme bloqué, mes jambes ne font que marcher, ce couloir est sans fin.

Un cri me fait tourner la tête.

Lydia Martin.

«-Derek, Derek, n'ouvre pas cette porte, reste ici, je t'en supplie, Derek, reste avec nous, s'il te plaît. Souviens-toi, souviens-toi»

Je cligne des yeux une seconde, elle est partie.

Je secoue la tête et repars vers cette mystérieuse porte. Seigneur, qui as construit un endroit pareil!

Une balle rebondit à côté de moi et je la ramasse.

Je tourne une nouvelle fois la tête.

Jackson Whitemorre.

«-Derek, ne va pas les voir, n'ouvre pas cette porte, fais le pour lui Derek! Souviens-toi.»

Et il disparaît. Grand diable, qu'est ce qui se passe ici enfin? Pourquoi je ne dois pas ouvrir cette porte qui est si près mais me paraît si loin?

Je continue de marcher quand un grognement me fait tourner la tête. Putain mais ils me lâcheront jamais.

Scott McCall, l'alpha.

«-Derek, tu peux lutter contre ça. Je sais qu'ils te manques, mais ne va pas avec eux, on est là nous, on est ta famille. Derek, tu es plus fort que ça, il est là pour toi, il t'aime. Souviens-toi. N'ouvre pas cette porte.

-QU'EST CE QU'IL Y A DE SI EXTRAORDINAIRE DERRIERE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE? QUI M'AIME? POURQUOI? POURQUOI JE N'Y ARRIVE PAS? BORDEL, POURQUOI VOUS ETES TOUS LA A ME FAIRE CHIER?»

Je m'effondre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pleure à chaudes larmes, vraiment je ne peux rien retenir en ce moment. Quelqu'un pose sa main sur mon épaule et s'assoit à côté de moi.

Stiles Stilinski, il manquait plus que lui.

«-N'ouvre pas cette porte Der', tu pourrais le regretter.

-Pour.. pourquoi?

-J'ai perdu des personnes importantes dans ma vie moi aussi, j'ai été à ta place, on me l'a dit tout ça, je sais que c'est dur, s'il te plaît reste avec nous, je ne veux pas que tu partes derrière cette porte. Ne l'ouvre pas. Ma mère, ta mère, ta sœur, ta famille toute entière et même mon boa t'attendrons, nous attendrons, un autre jour. Nous, on vis l'instant présent.

-Derrière cette porte, il y a...

-Talia, Laura, Claudia, Boyd, Aiden, Erika..

-Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas la franchir cette porte?

-Parce que je t'aime. Et jamais, non, jamais, je ne te laisserais partir.»

Je me relève, difficilement, ma main droite serrant la taille de Stiles.

«-T'as juste à compter jusqu'à 3, pensez à quelque chose que tu ne regretteras jamais et peut-être que tu te réveilleras, si tu le veux vraiment.»

Je ferme les yeux.

«-1.. 2..»

Je m'approche de Stiles, ma respiration effleurant son visage et je l'embrasse, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et seulement à cette instant, je ré-ouvre les yeux, Stiles à disparu.

«-3..»

J'ouvre les yeux.

Je suis dans une pièce.

En tenue d'hôpital.

Stiles, Scott, Lydia et Jackson à mes côtés.

Je souris, Stiles se penche sur moi et m'embrasse.

Avant qu'il se relève, je le retiens par son éternel sweat rouge et lui murmure à l'oreille.

«-Ne me laisse pas partir.»

J'espère que ça vous aura plus, j'ai un autre projet de fiction cette fois ci, je posterais le prologue Samedi si tout se passe bien, et si l'idée plaît bien, je continuerais.

Bisous bisous camarades!

xBenzo


End file.
